


Shattered

by infinity13



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity13/pseuds/infinity13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake had pieced Bella's broken heart together. Fixed Edwards damage with his love and sunny attitude. But everything he out together, breaks when he imprints on another girl. Bella then decides to go to college instead of staying in Forks to suffer. While she's gone, she gets taken under another packs wing, and once again, gets her heart patched up. 2 years later she comes back to spend spring break with Charlie, but gets her truck hijacked by Embry and taken to the reservation. What happens when the boys find out about the other pack? How will Bella react to Jacob's broken imprint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on here. And this story is my most recent Twilight one. Hope ya'll like it!

It was a normal night, Jacob, the pack and I were all settled around a bonfire, soft murmurings filling the air from every ones conversation. I was curled up on Jacobs lap staring into the fire. The orange and red flames seemed to swallow the air in flickering gulps, feeding the fire it was in. I sat there trying to make faces out of the flames, but they were changing patterns too quickly for my eyes to catch.

I knew I had been looking too long when my eyes began to burn and my throat felt scratchy from inhaling the smoke.

"Hey I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to drink." I told Jacob, gently removing his arms from around my waist so I could get up. He pouted and kiss me softly.

"Hurry back before I freeze." He joked. I scoffed, more like before I freeze. I shook my head at him and ignored the butterflies as I felt his loving gaze at my back as I walked over to the cooler.

I retrived my drink and started walking back over to Jacob, only to stop. He was standing in front of a russet skinned, black hair girl, staring at her in awe. I didn't have to be able to read his mind, or have anyone tell me to know what was happening.

I was stuck in an emotional stand still as I watched him look at her with all the love in the world, in his eyes. As I watched him dip down and kiss her, as he smiled at her like he had smiled at me not even 5 minutes ago. The shattered pieces of my heart shattered all over again and tears streamed heavily down my cheeks.

They said there was a slim chance it would happen. That I was it for him. That I was making the right choice by giving him a chance! Yet I had just stood there and watched him imprint on the russet skinned beauty.

Seth bumped my shoulder, about to ask what was wrong when his eyes found them. "Bella..." He trailed off, looking at me with pain and sympathy in his kind eyes. My name coming from his mouth must have caught Jacob's attention, because he broke his gaze with the girl to look at me. Realization hit him first, followed by regret and guilt. And seeing that on his beautiful face, killed me. Even if it was directed at me.

"Oh god Bella..." He whispered before he started making his way over to me, forgetting about his imprint. Which made me foolishly hope that he could still be mine, but I knew that was just desperation talking.

I couldn't talk to him right now, hell I couldn't even look at him. So I did the only I could, I turned and ran.

I never knew I could run that fast, you would think the devil was chasing me. No, only the man who had fixed the broken pieces of my heart and broke them again, even if it was unintentional.

Jacob was fast too. I felt like he let let me get away though. He was a shifter, a clumsy human such as myself physically couldn't out run him, yet was able to get into my truck and peel out on to the road before he had caught up with me.

My hands gripped the steering wheel with a force I never knew I had. I stared at the road with blurry vision, the tears deciding to make a re-appearance.

Jacob had broken his promise. His promise to never hurt me. I should have seen this coming though. Everything bad thing that can happen, always happen. It would be just my luck that Seth and Leah's cousin would be Jacobs imprint. That he would imprint on her right in front of me.

I had been so lost in my thoughts, I had almost missed my drive way. I made a sharp turn in and parked. Ok, get yourself together Bella, dont' let Charlie see you like this, he'll worry about you.

I took a deep breath, the musty smell of the cab filling my nose. At least my truck wouldn't hurt me, I thought, smiling sadly. I hopped out of the truck and headed inside to see Charlie getting off the phone, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I don't know how imprints work, but I know you loved him Bella." Charlie's usually gruff voice had taken on a sad tone, one I had only heard surface once when he told me about the divorse. I stared at him a second before walking into his open arms, not even bothering to ask how he knew what an imprint was.

I held my tears in somehow and just took comfort in Charlie's affectionate gesture. I had never been very good with this, I was always awkward and just plain uncomfortable with my dad. But this was different. I need this comfort. I needed to be told I would be okay. I had no one left to comfort me. No one left to run to.

"You'll be alright Bells. You'll be okay." Charlie whispered, it was like he was trying to onvince himself more than me. I wouldn't be okay though. My heart had been broken by the same person who fixed it.

When I didn't agree or argue, Charlie spoke again. "I think you should take the offer UDub gave you. Getting away for a while will do you some good Bella." He said. I pulled back to ask him how he knew about my acceptance letter.

His cheeks redden and he looked around uncomfortably. "I uh saw it when I went in there to see if you were home." He explained, looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, which seemed to lighten the mood a little.

I cracked a watery smile at his awkwardness, stepping out of his arms. I got that letter a couple weeks ago and fall classes were starting up soon. If I remember right, I have about a week to get things together. It wouldn't be easy, but I could meet the dead line. I had to. I couldn't be here anymore.

Almost 2 years after Bella's leave:

The University of Washington's campus was desolate, making me think of the desert, tumble weeds and all. Not a soul in sight, everybody gone for spring break.

I threw my duffle bag into the cab of my truck and slid into the drivers seat, twisting the key in the ignition, causing the beast to roar to life. With a silent goodbye to the school, I pulled out of the student parking lot, and hit the road.

As I drove, my thoughts wandered aimlessly until they settled on Jacob.

It had been about 2 years since I saw him, talked to him, been loved by him. He never called, not that I would have answered. He never reached out to me, never checked to see if I was okay, if his imprinting had pushed me over the edge I had once been balancing on. Even though I hadn't expected him to try and talk to me, it still bothered me, still stung a little that he was so wrapped up in loving another woman that he couldn't call and see how badly he broke me.

That imprint hurt. A lot. It had broken me down, never to stand again. The nightmares came back along with the sobbing and screaming. My roommate had learned quickly to wear earplugs to bed, that no, I wasn't being murdered, just being haunted with what I had always wanted and always feared.

It was like that for months, up until the night I went to that frat party. I shuddered at the memory. I had looked away from my drink for only a second. Only a second! And that lunatic drugged my drink with a date rape drug. It only took one sip before the drug was in my body, paralyzingly me. He "helped" me up to a room, my mind protesting, my brain trying to send signals to numb nerves.

He had been unzipping my jeans when they rushed in. My saviors. They threw him off me, one of the 5 guys picking me up and holding me against his chest, whispering reassuring words in my ear as tears ran down my face. The other 4 men had the rapist in a corner, beating the shit out of him.

The guysm Jason, Kurt, Beck, Jack, and the guy who had picked me up, Chad took me to their dorm after that. Once the drug wore off, they decided I was their new sister. New pack member. I found out they were werewolves like Jacob. They had the same tattoos too. Just they ruled over a different area. I could never really figure out how it was possible. All of the direct bloodlined wolves were with Jaocb in La Push.

I shook my head, chasing those thoughts away, just in time to see a familiar grayish wolf standing in the middle of the empty road. By his posture, I could tell he wasn't about to move. I slammed on my breaks angrily and the wolf trotted up to my truck, whining at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Phase and get in Embry." I practically growled. He disappeared into the forest by the road and remerged a couple minutes later wearing onlu a pair of cut off jeans. He opened the driver side door with a flick of his head, basically telling me to move the hell over. I scoffed and moved seats, letting him climb in. He hadn't said one word and I was already done with him.

It wasn't until I noticed he was driving to La Push did I start to protest.

"Turn the car around right this instant Embry McCall and take me to Charlie's!" I demanded angrily.

He shook his head. "No your going to talk to Jacob, Bella. Things aren't the way you think they are. Plus, Charlie's with Billy anyway, so he's not at your house." Was all he said. I sat there and glared out the window. There wasn't much I could do. I mean if I tried to hit him or something I'd probably crash us or break my hand punching him. So basically I sat there and pouted.

Embry's POV:

The ride to La Push was a silent one, not that I minded. It was a comfortable silence, but unspoken questions hung in the air.

'How is he?' 'Is he happy?'

I glanced over at Bella and smiled to myself. While she had been gone, she'd grown up. Instead of looking washed pale, her skin was a blemish free soft porcelain color that brought out her brown eyes more than ever before. She was dressed in leggings and a paid button up that was left open to revel the navy blue camisol beneath that strained againsrt her breast. Her feet were donned with black combat boots and her cheasnut brown hair was laying loosely down her shoulders in soft waves. She looked hot to put it simply. Even if she looked royally pissed off.

One thing gnawed at me the whole drive through. The Bella that sat with me in the truck right now, was not the same Bella she had been before. She had a different feel about her. She wasn't the awkward girl she had been, which made me wonder what adventures she had went on in college.

I knew she was mad at me now, but I couldn't let her come back into town and not see what had changed. She had a chance to get what we all knew she deserved and I wasn't going to let her throw it away.

Bella's POV:

I sat in the cab of my truck staring out the window, watching the trees blur by. I was not happy with Embry. How dare he force me back here. He had no right to hijack my truck and take me to La Push. I wasn't ready to face him yet, and Embry knew that.

Embry opened his mouth to say something, but my phone rang before he could say anything. Saved by the bell...

I smiled at the caller ID and answered with a very forced cheerfulness. "Hello?"

"Hey girly. Haven't crashed yet I see." Chad teased.

"No." I snapped. Ever since I accidentally crashed his car, he refused to let it go. And the crash wasn't even my fault. Jason was turned around fighting with Kurt and made me run us off the road into a tree.

"Ah don't be angry Bella." He smirked before I heard the boys enter the room.

"Ohhhh Chad hardeer!" I heard one of them moan in a girly voice.

"What about me Chaddy?" One whine.

"Hold on," Chad muttered before he held the phone away from him and yelled at his pack, telling them to shut up, that it was me. Even though I was human, and was 154 miles away, his alpha voice still effected me. Even if I was human, something in me registered that he was boss.

Suddenly a chorus of 'Hey Bella!'s filled my ear, making me smile.

"So what'd you do, replace us with them?" Embry sneered all of a sudden, glancing over at me.

"Says the guy who promised the love of my life wouldn't imprint." I retorted with venom in my voice.

"Bella? Who's in the car with you?" Chads deep voice rumbled in question.

"An old friend. He's making me go to La Push." I sighed, glaring at Embry who glared right back.

There was a short pause. "You mean where that guy lives?" Chad asked, his voice calm but I could hear the slight shake of anger in it.

"Yeah Chad," I said flatly. Chad and the pack knew very little about the Jacob situation, but knew enough to hate him already.

"You don't fucking need that right now!" He growled, "I thought you were just going for your dad?"

"I was Chad. I was." I shook my head. I knew Jacob would be there and I knew I couldn't avoid him any longer. It was time we talked.

Chad seemed to know my decision without me even saying a word. He was like that. Always knew my choice before I even voiced it. Pissed me off sometimes.

"You say the word Bella and I'll be down there with the pack. Just say the word." He said more calmly.

"Pack? There's another pack?" Embry asked heatedly. I only shrugged.

"Thanks Chad. I better go now, we're almost there." I said quietly. I could almost see him nodding.

"Remember what I said Bells-I mean Bella" he coughed. He knew I didn't like anyone calling me that, but it slipped out every once and a while.

"Bye Chad. Tell the boys I'll talk to them soon." I said before hanging up with a sigh. I looked out the window, spotting a sign that said, "La Push: 3 Miles" on it in faded letters.

"So what the fuck Bella? Leave for 2 years and replace the people who loved and protected you?" Embry spat, causing my blood to boil in anger.

"I never replaced any of you Embry! For your information, they saved me from being raped at a frat party and decided to stick around! They've helped me piece myself back together after the imprint. They've kept me alive. So don't even think you have the right to be mad at me damnit!" I shouted. Angry tears blurred my vision and I wiped them away quickly when they fell down my cheeks.

Even though I had been given some date rape drug that night and was almost raped, that night had been a very good one because I was saved not only physically, but mentally too.

I saw Embry's hands tighten around the steering wheel with a crushing force. His jaw visibly clenched but his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Bella...I-I didn't know." He whispered. I snorted.

"You would have if you called." I snapped. I was gone for almost two years and hadn't heard from any of them. Nothing. Nada. I was surprised through that Charlie hadn't mentioned something to Billy about it. I didn't call them either though.

"We thought you need space." He whispered.

"Space! For two damn years! Totally." I said sarcastically, Embry visibly flinching. I started to feel guilty immediately and sighed. "Just forget about it Em."

He nodded and pulled into Jacob's driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Embry turned off my truck and turned to me. "Before we go in there, you need to know some stuff. Jacob...isn't the same. He's a cold, bitter asshole. He looses control easily now, he's worse than Paul.

"He was happy with Jasmine for about a month until I guess he realized what he did to you. Charlie refused to give him your new number and any information to where you were. All we knew was that you went off to college. Anyway, he then began to fight the imprint and just became a really cold person. Jasmine let him go, she knew she could never be what Jacob needed. But he was never this bad until several months ago.

"The Jacob you talk to today isn't the happy, warm person he was 2 years ago. So just be careful what you say to him Bella and keep a safe distance from him when you guys talk. I don't need him phasing and hurting you in the process. Got it?" He explained to me, holding eye contact the whole time. I only nodded, a familiar ache in my chest surfacing at the thought of Jacob not being my Jacob anymore.

Embry nodded too and hopped out of my truck, waiting for me to get out.

I had to stay calm the whole time. I couldn't get angry and slap him or raise my voice. If Jacob was as bad as Embry said, I couldn't afford to lose my temper. But I don't think I'd lose my temper. I think I'd lose the control I had on my emotions. I may have been okay at the moment, but who knows what seeing him could coax from me?

I took a deep breath, and stepped out of my truck, putting myself at Embry's side. I stuffed my hands into the front pocket of my sweatshirt and sighed.

"Alright, I'm ready." I whispered. Embry put a hand on the small of my back and began to guide me to the small red house.

When we entered, all heads snapped towards me. A couple years ago, this would make me fidget, but now I squared my shoulders and found Jacobs eyes. I was expecting to meet his warm brown eyes that I had always found comfort in, but I was met with a cold, calculating stare. I met it with a challenging look in my eyes.

Jacob took in my appearance greedily, his eyes seeming to drink in everything about me. I held back a small shiver. Even now he could still make me feel all warm and gooey inside. He got up, his muscles coiling and uncoiling as he stretched. He had grown another coupe inches and had impossibly built up more muscle. His six-pac was on full display like always, and his biceps looked like tree trunks the way they were crossed over his broad chest. My eyes traveled up to his beautiful face. He had always had a hint of childish features, but they were long gone now, replaced with the hard face of a cold man.

He had a sharp jaw line, one that looked like it could cut my hand if I touched it. His nose was slightly crooked, having been broken too many times. Then his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were still a deep chocolate color, but the inviting warmth that had once been in them, was gone. Lost in a dark abyss of nothingness. His brown pools seemed to stretch on in a timeless oblivion, one that I was beginning to get lost in, searching for the warmth.

I hadn't noticed he moved until he was right in front if me. He said nothing as put a warm hand on my back and steered me into his room.

Closing the door behind us, Jacob turned me towards him and just stared at me. I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously. The intensity of his gaze made me shift in my feet uncomfortably.

His eyes flickered from mine to my mouth, a tell tale sign he wanted to be the one bitting my lip. I quickly released my lip from my teeth. He had always really liked when I did that. The action had just turned into a nervous twitch.

"Bella." His deep voice rumbled I just about melted in my skin. His voice was tad deeper than it had been and coaxed a small shudder out of me. I wanted him to say it again. Over and over. I could never tire from his smooth, deep voice saying my name like that.

He cocked his head to the side, taking in my reaction. Something flashed in his eyes, pain? I couldn't tell, it was gone as quick as it came. He seemed to be trying to make a decision on what to do. I could just see the gears turning in his head.

He stared at me for a minute until he tilted my head up and pressed his lips to mine.

I could only stand there, my emotions all over the place as my brain disconnected from my body. His lips were working feverishly against mine, trying to pry my lips open in reaction. But I couldn't kiss him back even if I wanted to. I couldn't breathe couldn't think.

Jacob growled, a very intimidating sound. It snapped me out of whatever had paralyzed me momentarily.

"Kiss. Back." He growled against my lips. I complied without further hesitation.

Our lips worked in sync, the kiss wasn't anything like we shared before. It was powerful and dominate, Jacobs way of silently telling me who was boss. Who was in control.

When he was satisfied with my submission, he pulled away. I looked up into his eyes and behind the primal instinct dancing in them, there was relief. Relief that I was here. That I still loved him even though I didn't say it.

I looked at the ground with a small sigh. I wasn't sure if I regretted that kiss or not. I didn't know how to feel.

"You can't say like you didn't like that, Bella." Jacob growled, jerking my chin up with two of his fingers.

I slapped his hand away. "Don't. Don't touch me." I shook my head and backed up. "We are here to talk, not for you to be an asshole to me." I said sternly.

He only laughed. "See Bella, I can do what I want." He said as he took a step towards me. I took another step back, my knees now against the edge of his bed. He leaned down so his lips were at my ear.

"And right now, I want to touch you." He whispered with a smirk in his voice.

I closed my eyes. I could let him do this. Let him seduce me into making things better. That would be easiest. Or I could push back, show him that things are different now.

My hands pushed on his chest using all my strength, sending him stumbling backwards in shock.

"Jacob I love you. I always have, always will. But I'm not in the wrong here damnit. And I'm defiantly not going to put up with this. Touch me again, and there's going to be a problem." I threatened, my voice going dangerously low.

Jacob smirked and pushed me back on to the bed, hovering above me. "Just relax." He purred. That phrase. That phase triggered something. It was the last thing I heard before I almost got raped.

"NoNoNoNo!" I screamed as I began to thrash around. Tears went down my cheeks and I began to mumble incoherently.

This wasn't Jacob above me anymore. It was him. It was him taunting me, showing me I had no control. Images of that night flashed before my eyes, my body feeling paralyzed ever though I was fighting the man above me with everything in me.

Warm arms came around me and held me tightly. A deep voice began to murmur sweet nothing's into my ear soothingly. The feeling of familiarity went through me and my mind registered the voice.

I slowly began to calm down, burying my face into Jacobs neck.

"B-Bella I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. God what happened?" Jacob asked. His voice had lost its smirk, it's sharp edges. The voice he used with me now was the voice I had known my whole life. It was Jakes voice.

"Nothing." I lied. I wasn't ready to tell him. I didn't want to let him in like that yet.

"Don't lie to me." He growled softly.

"Don't growl at me. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I snapped.

"What happened to my sweet Bells? What happened to her Bella?" Jacob asked me, pulling back to look at me.

"She got her heart broken."


	3. Chapter 3

After I made that dig, Jacob became closed off right about the same time Embry came in to tell us to go down to first beach for a bonfire. Jacob got up, taking me with him. He intertwined our fingers together but I jerked my hand out of his grasp.

"Stop. Stop with the affectionate stuff. Stop acting like everything is okay when it's not!" I suddenly shouted at him, my eyes fiercely fixed on his.

Jacob raised his eyebrows at my sudden outburst but shook his head. "It will be. If you give me a chance, I can fix everything." He whispered as he cradle my face in his hands. Was he Bipolar? A few minutes ago he was cocky and trying to get in my pants, and now he's being gentle, being very Jake like.

"The last time I let you "fix everything" I ended up getting hurt even worse than before." I snapped, shaking off his hands and turning to walk off. His hand shot out and gripped my forearm.

"I'm not letting you walk away again. Not ever again." He shook his head and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Bells, just give me a chance." He whispered.

I mulled that over in my head. Giving him a chance. That could go two ways. He could fix everything like he said, and we could live happily ever after like Jake and Bells were meant to. Or he could fix me and some force of fate could ruin everything and break me again. Frankly, that wasn't a chance I was ready to take.

"I-I can't Jacob. I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry." I whispered back before I pulled my arm from his grip and headed out of the house, leaving him standing there with determination in his eyes.

So I could avoid sitting by Jacob, I sat in between Embry and Seth. Embry slung his arm around my shoulders casually and pulled me to him. The rest of the pack was scattered through out the circle, their mindless chatter filling the air like it did all those nights I had spent here.

"You alright? We heard you scream." Embry murmured as he placed a kiss on my temple. There was a pang in my heart at his affection towards me. It was only two years ago that I'd spend almost every night with the people who had sat on the logs surrounding the fire. It was only two years ago that my relationship with the pack ran strong. These boys' or men, since that's what they were now, had been such important parts of my life. They had been my best friends, my brothers, my protectors. Now whatever ties we used to have were lost in the past and woven within distant memories.

"Yeah, just a flashback. Jacobs really...assertive..." I trailed off quietly after I collected my thoughts, "He's very dominate. Why?" I asked, looking up at him. He stared ahead into the fire, his brown eyes unfocused.

"He's alpha now. We think its the gene along with the lack of an accepted imprint bond. What did he do?" He asked, glancing down at me.

"Nothing." I replied softly. I would never admit, but he scared me. This Jacob, he scares me. He's too demanding, too bold. Too rough. This Jacob wasn't the one I had grown up with. This Jacob would take me some time to get used to.

We all looked up when we felt Jacob approaching the log circle surrounding the fire. I hadn't even seen him walk up, but I sure as hell felt him. He carried this cloud and of power and dominance where ever he went. He could walk into a crowded room and I bet almost every head would turn to look at him. He had such a powerful aura it was hard not to acknowledge his presence.

"Seth. Move." Jacob commanded the younger wolf, who complied with a roll of his eyes. Seth slid to the ground in front of me and laid back against my legs. I ran my fingers through his short hair and he relaxed against me. I smiled a little as a sense of familiarity washed over me.

Jacob went to put his arm around my waist but Embry shot him a look I couldn't quite figure out. Whatever the look said, made Jacob's arm retract and settling on just laying his calloused hand over mine.

Jacob leaned down to place a swift kiss on my head when he stiffened. "Why the hell do you smell like other guys." He growled. Embry pulled me away from him and tucked me tightly into his side.

"Jacob. Calm down, or you're going to hurt her." Embry spoke gently, like he was talking someone out of suicide. Jacob's body visibly stopped its shaking at his words and he growled a little.

"Why." He repeated with a hard look in his blazing eyes. If I wasn't kind of scared of the threatening tone his voice had taken on I might have gotten lost in his eyes like I so frequently used to.

"There's another pack by my college. They took me under their wing and helped me." I muttered. I really didn't feel like explaining how we met with him so close. I knew he would be beyond pissed about me being almost raped, he would probably phase instantly. I couldn't risk that happening. Embry wouldn't be able to pull me away quick enough.

"I want them down here now." He said with a calmer tone of voice, but the authority he held slipping into his words. I nodded and pulled out my iPhone, punching in Chads number. I had to redial a couple times because the hard look Jacob was giving me made me nervous which caused my hands to shake.

When I finally got the number right I pressed send and Chad picked up the second ring. "Hey Bella." He greeted easily, his voice telling me he was pleased I had called. He liked me being the one to initiate contact, because then he would know I would miss him like he missed me. Even if it wasn't that kind of missing. I had asked him about it one day and he told me it was a wolf thing.

"Chad, Jak- I mean Jacob wants the pack down here." I winced at my mistake, knowing Jacob had good and damn well caught it. I knew I would hear about it later and probably get some sort of lecture.

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Do I need to kill someone?" He shot out quickly, almost snarling out the last question. I could picture him, his blue eyes filled with a sudden anger and his lips curled up over his teeth threateningly like a dog would.

I laughed softly at his protectiveness. "I'm fine Chad. Just, come down here. No one knew about you guys except for me." I said. I had never bothered to call Billy and tell him there was another Quileute pack, hell I never even told Charlie. I had some sort of irrational fear that Sam's pack would take them from me.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Text me the address." He hung up before I had a chance to answer.

"He seemed pretty fond of you." Jacob sneered with jealously in his voice as I quickly texted Chad the address of Jacob's house.

I shook my head at his childishness. "He fixed what you broke. Shut the hell up." I said with an unexpected calm. None of these boys had a right to judge me about the second pack, or a right to talk to me like that. They should be happy I wasn't dead for crying out loud!

He was about to retort when a small female voice spoke up.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" The voice asked in affirmation. I might have been gone for 2 years, but I knew that voice like my own. Embry stiffened beside me and Jacob growled threateningly, standing up so I was blocked from the females view.

"Jasmine."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jacob." Jasmine said in a soft tone. He growled softly as I saw her take a step towards us. Jacob stood up immediately and placed himself in front of me.

"Keep your distance." He growled. I peeked around his towering form to see the girl that had ruined my life.

Her black hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail and the way she pursed her lips made her soft features almost intimidating. Her brown eyes spotted me and immediately filled with sorrow.

"Bella." She greeted with a small smile. I swallowed hard and stepped out from behind Jacob and took a step towards Jasmine only to have Jacob catch my wrist.

"Bella don't." He grounded out angrily, trying to keep calm. I shook my head and jerked my wrist from him. I needed this. Embry had only given me a small run down of the situation after I left. He could only give his view though, not hers.

"Hi Jasmine," I said quietly. She smiled warmly at me and glanced at Jacob before gently guiding me down the beach out of ear shot, but not sight.

"I wanted to talk to you, obviously." She chuckled nervously, "I don't really know where to start haha. I mean how do start apologizing for ruining someone's life?" She rambled.

I opened my mouth to speak, to tell her she did nothing wrong, that it was fates fault, not hers, but she raised a slender finger to silence me.

"When Jacob first imprinted on me, I thought my life was finally complete. I mean I just met the guy that would love and protect me as long as we lived." She laughed humorlessly.

"Boy was I wrong. After about the first month of being together, something in him snapped. It was very sudden. He just woke up one morning and became cold. There was suddenly a look of resentment in his eyes. Like it was my fault. I gave him space, I made him his favorite treats, hell I even tried to seduce him. I was that desperate to fix things. But after a while, I just accepted that I wasn't the one for him, I wasn't you. So I took back all my stuff and moved back home. I was still welcomed by the pack and would hang out with them, but it seemed my presence only made Jacob worse. That's when I cut them completely out of my life, hoping Jacob would get better. But he never did. He only got worse and worse the longer you were gone." She explained, looking at the waves coming ashore with a distant look in her eyes.

The whole time she talked, her emotions of her words flashed across her face, telling me she was still hurting from all of this.

It made my heart heavy seeing that kind of pain in her eyes. I wanted to just tell Jacob I hated him and that he needed to love this girl. But I knew better. Jacob knew how I felt and I guess in a twisted way, we were meant to be. I couldn't deny it.

"I'm sorry for all the pain he's caused you. If I could, I would tell him that it's okay to love you. We both know though that it wouldn't happen. Plus, I like to think I'm to selfish to actually do it." I chuckled darkly with a heavy sigh.

To my surprise, Jasmine laughed. "I don't think he would do it anyway. To be honest, I don't think he ever really loved me. It was all the imprint." She said with a sad smile. I nodded even though I wasn't there to see it fall apart. This proved though that an imprint couldn't force you to love someone like I always thought.

A loud whistle from the direction we had came from made us turn our heads. Jacob was standing with his arms crossed over his chest with Embry standing next to him, and Paul flanking Embry. At least that's what it looked like.

"We better get back before we give Jacob an aneurysm." I chuckled with a fond look towards the men waiting for me. It was one of those moments where I forgot that they weren't my boys anymore and that Jacob was Jake.

"Actually I was going to head home..." She trailed off softly.

"Stay. I could use some girl time." I encouraged with a warm smile. I think it was time for Jasmine to move on and find happiness. Time for her to heal. I could see it in her eyes, the struggle to find happiness after getting her heart broken. In that sense, she was like me. Just trying to push past the hurt that was weighing her down.

"I-I...okay." She hesitantly agreed with a small nod. It wasn't just agreeing to hang out, but to letting go of the impossible too.

3rd Person POV:

It was almost 11 when Chad showed up. Jasmine was long gone by then. She had stayed just long enough to get to know Bella a little before she was ready to go home.

The boys only stared at Bella for her kindness towards the Quileute woman. It was like they had expected Bella to claw her eyes out. She had shook her head at their assumption. Jasmine and Bella had more in common than they thought.

Chad and the boys stayed as wolves when they finally showed up. They took cautious and slow steps out of the shadows, quite unsure what they were coming into to.

Chad's ash grey wolf was in front, as always, followed by Kurt, Jason , Jack and Beck. They way they approached the group showed Bella that something was wrong. Their body language told her none of them were happy about this. They were on unfamiliar land with potentially dangerous people. Ears were laid back and tails were half way tucked between legs.

"Chad." Bella sighed in relief as she sprinted over to him with no fear. She flung her porcelain arms around the beasts neck and buried her face in his fur. The grey wolf's companions circled the two and gently greeted the human girl with affection gestures made up of nudges here and there.

When Bella let go of 'Chad's' neck, she cracked a smile. "Stop being so dense. You guys are safe here." She reassured softly. The wolf only looked at her, his ears flicking and his eyes wary.

"We're not worried about ourselves silly Bella, we're worried about you." Was what he said. And Bella didn't need a special power to understand him. She had just been around them so many times in this form, that she had a pretty good idea from their body language to hint her on what they wanted to tell her.

"They would never hurt me Chad. Don't be so worrisome." Bella smiled and gave behind his ears a quick scratch.

Chad's wolf let out a soft purr before he nudged her behind him, the other four wolves making a protective circle around her as Chad led the way to Jacob's pack.

Jacob's pack just stared in fascination at the exchange that just happened. It was quite clear that the wolves surrounding their Bella, cared deeply for her, especially the one called 'Chad'. Not only that, but Bella obviously had spent a lot of time with them as wolves. The way she took them in and seemed to have a general understanding of what they wanted even though there was a communication barrier. It had taken the pack years before they were able to get that understanding.

Jacob burned with jealously at the exchange. Bella acted like she knew these people all her life! She just hugged Chad, right in front of him, like he wasn't standing there watching her every move. He took a deep breath. He couldn't worry about that right now. What he needed to focus on was the pack of wolves coming towards had always thought that they were the only pack of mutant dogs. The sole protectors of western Washington.

Were they Quileutes? Would they have the tribal tattoo? What are their stories?

Jacob wondered silently as the wolves came closer. They stopped when they were about 10 feet away.

The alpha, Chad, looked over the burly men in front of him with scrutinizing eyes. The one he figured was Jacob, was glaring at him, his eyes flickering between Chad and Bella. He was clearly uncomfortable with her being so close to the strange wolves.

The other men were sizing them up, trying appear relaxed, but Chad could sense their uneasiness. The way one would clench and unclench his hands, or how another chewed on the inside of his cheek. One was even fidgeting. They may have been wary, but their eyes only left Bella once, and it was to give Chads pack a silent promise. A promise that said if they hurt their Bella, they would die.

"Phase." Jacob commanded. The alpha power in his words hit the new wolves and sunk in bone deep. Except for Chad of course.

The wolves looked to their alpha, who gave a small nod before phasing. Bella still had her modesty and frankly had seen those boys naked more times them she'd like to. So she just walked over to Jacob and let him shield her from their exposure. For his peace of mind.

Jacob was confused at how calm Bella was with 4 naked boys around her. She just walked to him like the whole thing was a normal occurrence. Like she was used to them being naked...

Bella felt Jacobs grip tighten as he pieced things together. She was waiting for him to come to the conclusion of why she was as red as a tomato.

"Did you sleep with them!?" He demanded in a low voice, his mouth at her ear. Bella snorted. That's what he came up with?

"For your information I'm still a virgin." She snapped before continuing. "I'm just used to them being naked because they phase in front of me all the time."

Jacob relaxed, but only slightly. "That will not be happening anymore." He growled in her ear.

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" She demanded, pulling away from him to look at him, her eyes burning with building anger.

"It means your staying here. I'm not letting you again Bella. I can't. I can't make the same mistake twice." He shook his head. His tone had softened greatly, but Bella was still royally pissed. He had no right!

Bella had her mouth open, about to scream at him that he had no right to do this, that this was her life, but Chad spoke instead.

"Bella won't be anywhere she doesn't want to be. If she doesn't want to be here, then she doesn't have to." Chad said in a scary calm tone. Bella knew what this tone could lead to. It meant that he was on the verge of beating the shit out of Jacob.

Jacob snorted and pushed Bella behind him where Jared pulled her a good distance away from Jacob's now shaking form.

"She left once and it's not happening again pretty boy." He snarled. This frat boy was not keeping his Bella away from him.

Chad took a step towards his brother. That's what they were. Brothers. They all came from the same tribe, same blood. So who was he calling pretty boy?

"She's mine." Chad growled.

Those two words coming from this mans mouth, set Jacob off. Bella was not his and never would be.

Jacob gave into the anger that began to consume him and phased with Chad following suit.

Then, all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV:

Jared pulled me further away from Jacob as he and Chad began to fight. Embry, Quil, Seth and Paul, formed a protective circle around us, blocking any view of the fight.

Jason, Beck, Jack, and Kurt soon joined us and wiggled their way into our little huddle. Beck gave a look to Jared and I found myself being passed to Beck. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my head.

"You sure attract trouble don't ya Bella?" Beck chuckled softly. I couldn't even crack a smile at his teasing. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the sounds of growls and the ripping of flesh.

I heard soft, sympathetic murmurs of my name from both packs and the air suddenly felt lighter, despite the current situation. Forgetting the fact that all these boys were werewolves, they had one very important thing in common regarding their connections with each other.

Me.

Jason, Kurt, Beck, Jack, Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth, Sam and Paul. They all cared about me. They all would die for me. They all loved me. In that moment, they seemed to all realize this. It made them one. One pack. Not two separate groups.

I hadn't noticed I had spaced off until I started to hear Beck calling my name.

"Bella? Belllaaa. Anyone home princess?"

I blinked and looked up at him. There was a smile on his soft features, but there was concern flickering in his eyes. I looked around at the crowd we had drawn. The packs were crowded around Beck and I looking as if I had been in a coma. And I guess I was. I was just lost in my thoughts. It was something I tended to do when I was trying to ignore stuff.

"Jacob and Chad want to talk to you." Beck told him with a flick of his head to our right where Jacob and Chad were standing about 6 feet from us, glaring at each other. It was more Jacob than Chad. Chad just looked irritated and defeated while Jacob looked angry and doubtful.

From where I was standing, I could faintly see pinched pink scars on their arms and bare chests. Wounds that they had inflicted on each other.

I nodded and detached myself from Beck. I made my way over to my two boys and stood in front of them with my eyebrows raised as their glaring became more intense. I cleared my throat and their heads snapped towards me.

"Bella." They both said the same time, growling at each other.

"You guys wanted to talk to me?" I questioned, looking at them. I was going to ask Chad about the whole "mine" thing, but decided to ask when we were alone so another fight wouldn't break out.

"Yeah. Chad and I uh came to an 'agreement' if you would call it that. We've decided to move his pack closer to ours. I'll take La Push and he'll take care of Forks. Having extra men on hand could show to be useful. I just have to run it by the council and we'll be set." Jacob explained reluctantly, throwing Chad a distasteful look.

I stared at him in confusion.

"How wo-" I started but Chad cut me off.

"How would it work with us both being alphas? It might be rough at first, but since we will be in separate territories I don't think there will be too much of a problem." He said with a shrug and a small smile.

I gave Chad a tight hug before I moved to Jacob and buried my face in his broad chest. His arms came around me and pulled me closer with a slight hesitancy.

"Thank you." I mumbled into the bare skin of his chest. I couldn't believe he would do this for me. He had no idea how much I appreciated him for doing this for me. I never thought he would do something like this for me, especially now.

I felt him press his lips to my head gently. "Anything for you." He murmured into my hair. One of his hands began to rub circles on the small of my back as we stood there together, taking comfort in each others warmth, something I knew we both had missed.

I closed my eyes. This didn't mean I forgave him. It didn't mean I was ready to take him back. But it did mean he was one step closer to earning my trust and forgiveness. Bringing strangers, ones I loved, so close to home was hard for him I'm sure. But he did it, for me. And in my eyes, that put him on the right track to getting me back.

I had completely forgotten about Chad until he cleared his throat. I looked up from Jacob and smiled at Chad. "Yes handsome?" I teased, pulling away from Jacob and tapping Chad on the nose, earning a growl from Jacob which I ignored.

Chad grinned and pulled me to him. "Be careful alright princess?" He whispered in my ear, his familiar voice holding concern. I felt his arms tighten around me briefly.

"Always." I replied softly. I loved Jacob with all my heart but he had a lot to make up for.

"Love you Bella." He said kissing my cheek before passing me back to Jacob and heading over to give his pack the news.

Jacob's arm slowly came around my waist, and I decided to not pull away. One step at a time.

"Is he trying to piss me off?" He muttered, pressing another kiss to my head.

I only shrugged. "That's how he always is. Get used used to it." I said simply.

"I shouldn't have to get used to it. You're mine, he has no right to touch you like that." He hissed. I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Okay I get that you're possesive but this is how it's always been. I'm not going to change that just because you don't like him." I snapped earning a glare from him. The coldness was back in his eyes and I was no longer standing next to my Jake.

I shook my head at him and walked away from him. I didn't really want to talk to him if he was going to be this way. I understood where he was coming from, but I wasn't his.

"Damnit it Bella, don't walk away from me!" Jacob shouted after me.

"I already did Jacob." I shouted over my shoulder before wiggling into the group of boys. I joined into the flow of conversation easily and pushed Jacob's shit attitude to the back of my mind.

**  
The time 1am rolled around, I was practically sleeping on my feet.

A warm came around my waist to catch when I almost fell over. "How bout I take you to my room so you can sleep." Jacob suggested quietly, beginning to guide me towards his house. I only nodded and let him help me into his house and to his room.

When we got into his room, he pulled back the covers and laid me gently on the mattress. He pulled the blankets over me and kissed my forehead.

"Night Bells." He whispered before he turned to walk away. He didn't get very far when I grabbed his wrist.

"Stay." I mumbled sleepily. I wanted to lose my self in the warmth he provided and just pretend everything was fine between us.

Jacob said nothing as he crawled under the blankets behind me and pulled my body back against his so we were spooning. I didn't object. Instead, I snuggled back against his hard body and let his warmth envelope me.

Jacob pressed a kiss to my head and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and let his steady heartbeat lull me to sleep.

And right before I drifted into the land of sleep, I heard my Jake whisper, "I love you Bells, so damn much. And I'll devote the rest of life proving it to you." I wanted to respond, but sleep overtook me before I could get a word out.


	6. Chapter 6

3rd person POV:

Some time in the early morning, Jacob had gotten up, mumbling something about patrol and showing the new additions the border. He placed a swift and sloppy kiss on Bella's forehead before she heard rustling of clothes being put on and then the gentle opening and closing of a door.

After that, she had passed back out and didn't wake again until Jacob burst through his bedroom door, almost knocking it off its hinges.

Bella groaned softly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, squinting at him. She blinked a couple times before she saw an angry expression on his tan face.

"Jacob?" Bella mumbled, looking at him highly confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you were almost raped?" He demanded. She blinked at him, about to ask how he found out, but then she remembered the pack link.

It was one slip up. Jack had been following right behind Chad and his thoughts had drifted to Bella, and from Bella it went to them saving her. He hadn't realized everyone could hear his thoughts and see his memories until it was too late.

Bella snorted and stood up. "How do you tell your ex that you were close to being raped huh? 'Oh hey by the way yeah I was almost raped'? No." She shook her head and looked down, "I didn't know how to approach the topic Jacob." She whispered with a sigh.

For the most part, Bella had moved on from the incident, but she still didn't like to talk about it. Other than the fact that someone had almost taken her without her consent, her virginity had been compromised and it was a reminder what a helpless human she was.

Within seconds, Jacob's arms were around her in a bone crushing hug. He buried his face in her neck and pulled her as close as humanly possible.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry." He croaked out. Bella rubbed his back and kissed his bare shoulder lightly.

"It's okay. Chad and the pack got there in time." She mumbled, refusing to let the flashbacks invade her mind.

Jacob nodded at her words. He would have to thank them for keeping his Bella safe when he couldn't. Now he could hate Chad just a little less.

Bella's POV:

The rest of the day was uneventful for the most part, other than Paul getting into a fight with Kurt. They were too much alike for their own good.

When Jacob took the boys on another border patrol, I decided to head home before Charlie got off work.

When I arrived at my childhood house, I dropped my stuff off at my room and took a hot, much needed shower.

I turned my face up to water and rubbed my hands over my cheeks. There was so much going on in my head, so many different feelings, some I wanted to feel, and others I didn't.

How bad would Jacob be now that he knew? I mean I'm surprised he let me out of his sight to do patrol. After we hugged, he had me glued to his side up until the point he had to phase. Literally. Embry practically had to pry him off me. Knowing how possessive Jacob can now be, what measures would he go to to keep me safe?

Then Chad. How was the whole bringing his pack closer to home work? I knew Chad was usually kind and lenient, but he was an alpha. I had seen him when he was angry, and you don't want to mess with him. So times an angry, protective, alpha blooded man by two, and you had a disaster waiting to happen.

What about school? I would have to go back in 2 weeks. How could Jacob and I fix things in 2 weeks? I was running on a really nice scholarship right now and I wasn't about to drop out.

And Jacob...I wanted to still be mad at him, to be able to tell him no when he got close. But I couldn't. Being around him made me realize just how much I had missed him. I wanted to tell him I forgave him, that we could try out a relationship again. I couldn't though. I wanted to but I couldn't. I had to make him work for this. I would regret it if I let him off easy. Distancing my self from him a bit more would probably be wise, but I couldn't do it. I had missed the warmth and comfort he always brought me. I guess as long as I stayed resilient to his 'charms', keeping him close would be okay.

Love was never an easy thing with me. I always seemed to love too hard, which had proven to result in complete heartbreak. It was like Cupid had it in for me. Shoots me up with his friggin arrows then at the last moment throws me a curve ball that knocks me on my ass.

I shook myself from the mess of thoughts in my head and turned off the water. I wrung out my hair and stepped of the shower, grabbing my towel in the process. I wrapped it tightly around my body, exited the bathroom and scurried across the hall to my room. When I opened my door, I did not expect to see Jacob stepping in from the window, half naked like always.

He looked up in surprised before it clicked in his brain that I was naked under my towel. He stood up straight and licked his lips with a predatory gleam in his eyes. I stood there and stared at him, not really knowing what to do. It was like I was rooted to the ground by the sheer intensity of his gaze.

He didn't say much though like I expected him to. I figured he'd make a perv comment or advance on me which in turn would cause a very trouble some reaction out of me, thus making the whole situation worse.

"Get dressed." He commanded gruffly, looking as if it was taking everything in him to turn around with his back to me.

I quickly put on clean clothes in a very clumsy manner. Even though Jacob was turned away from me, the whole action of getting dressed seemed more intimate with him standing not even 7 feet away from me. It made me conscious of everything! Like how I put on my underwear. Which leg went in first. Did I pull them up too fast? Do I pull out the wedgie I just gave myself? What about my bra? Do I adjust my breasts so they're not spilling out of my bra uncomfortably? Or how I put on my shirt. Head first then my arms? Or my arms first followed by ducking my head into the hole for my head?

The whole thing was ridiculous and when I had finally dressed myself, I was pretty irritated. At what, I couldn't tell ya.

"Done yet Bella?" Jacob's voice sounded slightly strained despite the efforts of control in his tone.

"Yeah." I said one wordily. Jacob turned around at confirmation and sat at the end of my bed. He opened his mouth a couple times to speak, but kept closing it before any words could be said.

Finally, I walked over to him and wedged myself between his legs, his head being conveniently level to my collar bone. I stepped in between his legs and sifted my fingers through his short cropped hair. I gripped the front of his hair where the start of his small widows peak began, lightly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up to me. I leaned down and rested my forehead on his.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I asked softly. He sighed a little and grabbed my free hand to intertwine our fingers.

"I can't get over how you were almost raped. If I hadn't fucking imprinted, you would have been here with me, where you would be safe." He growled.

"Jacob, it's done okay? You can't go back and change things. I can see why it bothers you, but there's no sense in letting it mess with your head. It's in the past. Get passed it. I did." I told him softly, giving his hand a light squeeze. I wasn't about to tell him I was glad all this happened. If it didn't, I wouldn't have met Chad and the boys. I wouldn't have healed the way I had.

Jacob didn't respond to me, only sighed again and tugged me closer to him so he could rest his forehead on my collar bone.

"Bella?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Why don't you call me 'Jake' anymore?" He asked.

"My Jake seems to be lost in the person you are now. I see him sometimes, but then you push him down and then it's just Jacob." I replied quietly.

He didn't respond to that either.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple days of mine were spent at La Push. When the boys were doing pack stuff, I'd go hang out with Emily and help her make muffins. Then when the boys came to eat, Jacob would take me to the beach where we would talk and just enjoy each others company. I noticed that he was more Jake like when it was just him and I. And the moment we were around the others, his whole demeanor would change. He would become cold and guarded. He would become Jacob.

The time spent with Jacob was nice, but spending time with Emily was even better. Between the two of us, we never ran out of things to talk about.

Today's topic was the pack.

"You know, the boys missed you quite a bit after you left." Emily commented as she took a sip of her tea.

I glanced up from my book to look at her. Her tone was casual, but her eyes told a different story. She tried to keep an impassive look on her marred face, but she just couldn't pull it off.

"I can imagine by all the phone calls I never got." I replied in the same tone.

Emily sighed, "Bella, those boys care a great deal about you and you know it. They thought you hated them since they were the ones to push you to get into a relationship with Jacob. And Bella, it goes both ways. You never called us either." Emily reminded me softly, not looking up from her cross word. Food was all cooked so we had nothing else to do.

"I didn't want Jacob to be around when I called." I lied. The truth was, I wanted them to reach out to me. Just to be reassured that they still cared about me.

"Bella that's the most lamest excuse I've ever heard. Jacob is not around every one of those boys every second of the day." She practically snapped. My eyebrows raised at her sudden burst of anger. Emily was always kind and soft spoken, I had never heard her raise her voice before.

Emily blushed slightly in embarrassment at her outburst. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to speak that way to you." She amended sincerely.

"It's okay Em. You're right. I just was waiting for something, anything, that would tell me they still loved me." I admitted softly, not meeting her eyes.

I felt a small hand cover my own and I looked up. "Bella, you should never doubt the love the pack holds for you. They were apprehensive at first when you came into the picture after the-erm- Cullens' left, but they saw that Jacob cared deeply for you, so over time they did too. That's why bringing Chad's pack over has a chance of working. They both can connect to on a personal level, you." Emily explained with a small smile.

She was right. I already knew that though. I had been the packs little sister. The little human sister they would constantly tease because of her pale skin and clumsiness. They would always put me in situations that left me and Jacob alone, just to mess with me. By that time, the idea of letting someone in my heart again, hadn't seemed so bad. The boys would hang out with me even when Jacob wasn't around. Couple times they even showed up at Charlie's, looking for their favorite paleface.

At the time, it was quite clear that Jacob liked having the guys' approval. He liked to see us interacting like family. It brought a rare sparkle in his eyes.

The pounding of several footsteps coming up the porch brought me from my thoughts.

"Bella! Can you come outside?" Seth called, poking his head into the small cabin house.

I glanced at Emily for an explaination, but she only shrugged. I pushed away from the table and followed Seth outside where Jacob and Chad were toe to toe yelling at each other. Their bodies were visibly shaking, signaling they were close to phasing.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What happened?"

"Chad wanted to switch packs for couple hours so he could know our skills better and Jacob objected and got all pissy." Quil chimed in with his own roll of the eyes.

I shook my head and stalked over to the angry duo and wedged myself in between them. I put one hand on each of their chest and shoved. But of course got no where.

"Bella move before you get hurt." Jacob commanded with a harsh growl as he glared over at Chad who glared right back.

"Leave her alone Jacob. You know good and damn well neither of us would lose control with her so close." Chad growled.

"You know what-" Jacob started to yell before I cut him off.

"Enough!" I screamed. I shoved Chad away from Jacob and stood in between them. "You two better knock this crap off right now! You guys need to be united! What are you going to do if you're put into a situation where the packs have to work together and neither of them know how the different leadership types work? If you don't let Chad take your boys and you take his boys, none of them are going to know what to do when something comes up. Exposing both packs to both ways of leadership could help all of you all get a better perspective of how this will work. So stop your fighting and discuss this like the adults you are, not like the immature children you both love to act like." I seethed with a stern tone of voice, surprising them both. They both were acting like children over this! Why couldn't Jacob calmly discuss this? I understand they are alphas, which means they don't like taking orders and blah blah blah, but they are still human who can make rational decisions.

Everything was silent for a few beats until the quiet was interrupted with a few cheers and whistles.

"Damn." Someone muttered.

Chad sighed and pulled me into a hug, mumbling a softly sorry into my hair. He was about to say something when I was ripped from his grasp and pulled into a different hard chest.

I looked up and saw Jacob glaring harder than ever at Chad, a possessive gleam in his eyes. I pushed him away from me and looked at him angrily.

"Don't go all possessive on me damnit. If you don't want me being hugged by him then you can say so in a polite manner. Not just jerking me away from him like that like a damn caveman!" I snapped, pointing my finger at him.

Anger flashed in his eyes before that damn coldness washed in and he snorted. "I'll do whatever the hell I want Bella." He grounded out before stalking off.

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my wavy locks. What am I going to do with him? Better yet, how are we going to fix things in just barely a week? I mean I didn't want to fight with him, but I wasn't going to put up with this. I understand the whole werewolf 'mine' thing, but he wasn't like this before so why should it be now?

Was I making mistake thinking we could fix things? Did I make a mistake by coming back here?

"Go after him." I heard Seth whisper over the silence that had came over everybody.

I nodded and jogged off into the direction Jacob had gone.

Once I had found my way to the beach, I saw Jacob sitting in the sand with his knees bent up and his arms crossed over his kneecaps.

I walked over and sat next to him, laying my head on his bare shoulder. I didn't say anything, just listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs in the distance. It was pretty peaceful. Your thoughts kinda wander to whatever and you can relax without even thinking about it. Sitting out here made things seem okay.

Without notice, Jacob pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he kissed my head. "You're leaving in a week and I'm being a shit head." He sighed, cupping my face in his hands and gently kissing my lips.

We locked gazes and his eyes swirled with sorrow and guilt and love. His thumbs stroked my cheeks gently and I closed my eyes under his touch.

What was I going to do with him?


End file.
